roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of China Army
The Republic of China Army (中華民國陸軍; pinyin: Zhōnghuá Mínguó Lùjūn) is the largest of the military branches of the Republic of China (Taiwan). Roughly 80% of the ROCA is located on Taiwan proper, while the remainder are stationed on the offshore islands of Kinmen, Matsu and Penghu. As the final line of defense against a possible invasion by the People's Republic of China, the primary focus is on defense and counterattack against amphibious assault and urban warfare. Organization The ROCA's current operational strength includes 3 armies, 5 corps, and 27 divisions. As of 2005, the Army's 35 brigades include 25 infantry brigades, 5 armored brigades and 3 mechanized infantry brigades. * Army General Headquarters (陸軍總司令部) :The ROC Army GHQ is headed by a 3-star general and is responsible for overall command of all ROC Army assets. Army GHQ is subordinate to the General Staff (military), the Minister of Defense (civilian) and the ROC President. :*Internal Units: Personnel, Combat Readiness & Training, Logistics, Planning, Communications, Electronics & Information, General Affairs, Comptroller, Inspector General, Political Warfare. :*'Aviation and Special Forces Command' (航空特戰司令部) ::*3 air cavalry/airborne brigades ::*1 special warfare brigade :*'6th Army Corps' (第六軍團司令部): Northern Taiwan ::*7 infantry brigades ::*1 motorized infantry brigade ::*1 armored infantry brigade ::*2 armor brigades :*'8th Army Corps' (第八軍團司令部): Southern Taiwan ::*5 infantry brigades ::*1 motorized infantry brigade ::*1 armored infantry brigade ::*1 armor brigade :*'10th Army Corps' (第十軍團司令部): Central Taiwan ::*6 infantry brigades ::*1 motorized infantry brigade ::*1 armored infantry brigade ::*1 armor brigade :*'Hua-Tung Defense Command' (花東防衛司令部): Eastern Taiwan ::*2 infantry brigades :*'Kinmen Defense Command' (金門防衛司令部) ::*3 infantry brigades ::*1 armor brigade :*'Penghu Defense Command' (澎湖防衛司令部) ::*2 infantry brigades ::*1 armor brigade :*'Matsu Defense Command' (馬祖防衛司令部) ::*2 infantry brigades :*'Tungyin Defense Command' (東引防衛司令部) ::*1 infantry brigade :*'Armed Force Reserve Command' (後備軍人司令部) ::*24 reserve brigades (Not active in peace time) :*'Logistics Command' (後勤司令部) :*'Education, Training and Doctorine Command' (教育訓練暨準則發展司令部) :*Military Academy, Training & Command Schools, Chemical Warfare Corps, Engineering Corps, Arsenal Development. ROCA's former Army Missile Command has become an independent command subordinate to the General Staff, commanding assets from the ROCA and ROCN. Equipment Individual weapons * Type 75 pistol * Type 51 pistol * Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol * M24 Sniper Weapon System * Heckler & Koch PSG1 sniper rifle * Type 65K2 assault rifle * M14 battle rifle * Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun * Type 86 carbine * Type 91 carbine * Type 74 machine gun * M60 machine gun * Type 77 submachine gun * Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun * Uzi submachine gun * M249 Squad Automatic Weapon * Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon * AT4 anti-tank weapon * APILAS anti-tank weapon Armored vehicles * M1 Abrams main battle tank ** M1A1 ** M1A2 ** M1A2 SEP (System Enhancement Package) ** M1 Grizzly Engineer Vehicle ** M1 Panther II Remote Controlled Mine Clearing Vehicle ** M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge ** M1 Panther II Mine Clearing Blade/Roller System ** M1 Assault Breacher Vehicle ** M1 Armored Recovery Vehicle * M60 Patton main battle tank ** M60A3 ** M60A1 AVLB: Armored vehicle-launched bridge ** M60 AVLM: Armored vehicle-launched mine-clearing line charge ** M60 Panther: M60 modified into a remotely controlled mine clearing tank ** M728 CEV: Combat engineer vehicle *** M728A1: Upgraded version of the M728 CEV * M48 Patton main battle tank ** M48A5 ** CM-11 "Brave Tiger" ** CM-12 "Brave Tiger" * FV101 Scorpion light tank ** FV102 Striker anti-tank guided weapon carrier ** FV103 Spartan armored personnel carrier ** FV104 Samaritan armored ambulance ** FV105 Sultan command post vehicle ** FV106 Samson armored recovery vehicle ** FV107 Scimitar armored reconnaissance vehicle * M551 Sheridan airborne light tank * M41 Walker Bulldog light tank ** M41D * Stryker armored personnel carrier ** M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV) ** M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle (RV) ** M1128 Mobile Gun System (MGS) ** M1129 Mortar Carrier (MC) armed with 120mm mortar ** M1130 Command Vehicle (CV) ** M1131 Fire Support Vehicle (FSV) ** M1132 Engineer Support Vehicle (ESV) ** M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle (MEV) ** M1134 Anti-Tank Guided Missile (ATGM) armed with TOW missile ** M1135 Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Reconnaissance Vehicle (NBC RV) * MTVL (Mobile Tactical Vehicle, Light) armored personnel carrier ** IFVL: Infantry fighting vehicle ** MTVR: Recovery vehicle ** MTVC: Cargo carrier ** MTVF: Fitters vehicle ** MTVL-UC: Universal carrier ** M577A4: Command vehicle * Cadillac Gage Commando amphibious armored personnel carrier ** V-150 * M113 armored personnel carrier ** M113 Armored Cavalry Assault Vehicle (ACAV) ** M58 Wolf Smoke Generator Carrier ** M106: Self-propelled mortar carrier with 107mm M30 mortar ** M125: Self-propelled mortar carrier with 81mm M29 mortar ** M132 Armored Flamethrower ** M163 VADS self-propelled anti-aircraft gun ** M548: Unarmored 6-ton cargo carrier ** M577: Command vehicle ** M579 Fitter: Repair vehicle ** M667: MGM-52 Lance missile carrier ** M688: Lance missile transport/loader vehicle ** M727: Unarmored carrier/launcher for the MIM-23 Hawk surface-to-air missiles ** M730: Unarmored carrier/launcher for the MIM-72 Chaparral surface-to-air missiles ** XM734: Mechanized Infantry Combat Vehicle (MICV) ** M752: MGM-52 Lance missile launcher ** M901 Improved TOW Vehicle (ITV): M113A1 with dual M220A1 launchers for the TOW anti-tank missile ** M981 Fire Support Team Vehicle (FISTV): Artillery forward observer vehicle ** M1015 Tracked Electronic Warfare Carrier ** M1059: Lynx Smoke Generator Carrier (SGC) ** M1064: Mortar carrier ** M1068 Standard Integrated Command Post System Carrier ** M113-1/2 Command and Reconnaissance ** M113 Fire Support Vehicle (FSV) ** M113 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle ** M113 Medium Reconnaissance Vehicle (MRV) ** M113 Armored Medical Evacuation Vehicle (AMEV) ** Air Defense Anti-Tank System (ADATS) Carrier * Wiesel AWC airborne armored fighting vehicle ** Wiesel 1 *** Wiesel 1 Aufklärung: Reconnaissance *** Wiesel 1 ATM HOT: Anti-tank vehicle fitted with HOT missiles *** Wiesel 1 ATM HOT Variant 1: Fitted with UTM-800 turret *** Wiesel 1 Radar: Fitted with RATAC-S multi-purpose radar *** Wiesel 1 ATM TOW: Anti-tank vehicle fitted with TOW missiles *** Wiesel 1 ATM TOW Resupply: Cargo carrier fitted with racks for TOW missiles *** Wiesel 1 BTM208: Fitted with a SAMM BTM208 turret armed with a FN MAG and a M2HB machine guns *** Wiesel 1 MK20: Fire support version with a Rheinmetall MK 20 Rh202 20mm cannon *** Wiesel 1 MK20 Variant 1: Upgraded with new sight *** Wiesel 1 MK25: 25mm armed version ** Wiesel 2 *** Wiesel 2 BF/UF (LeFlaSys Command): Air defense unit command post *** Wiesel 2 AFF (LeFlaSys Radar): Fitted with air defense radar *** Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Launcher): fitted with air defence missile launcher *** Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Launcher Variant 1): Retrofitted with box-type launchers *** Wiesel 2 Ambulance *** Wiesel 2 APC: 2 + 4 crew armored personnel carrier *** Wiesel 2 Command: Battalion command post *** Wiesel 2 Mortar: 120mm mortar *** Wiesel 2 Mortar Variant 1: Mortar version with external supports *** Wiesel 2 Argus: Reconnaissance *** Wiesel 2 Carrier: Ammunition resupply *** Wiesel 2 Pionier: Combat engineer reconnaissance *** Wiesel 2 Primus: Reconnaissance and fire control *** Wiesel 2 ATM HOT: Anti-tank vehicle fitted with HOT missiles * FV107 Scimitar armored reconnaissance vehicle * CM-32 Armored Vehicle * M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicle ** M2A1: Includes an improved TOW II missile system, a Gas Particulate Filter Units (GPFU) NBC system, and a fire-suppression system ** M2A2: With improved 600-horsepower (447 kW) engine with a HMPT-500-3 Hydromechanical transmission and improved armor ** M2A3: Improved existing electronics systems throughout improving target acquisition and fire control, navigation, and situational awareness ** M3 Bradley Cavalry Fighting Vehicle ** Bradley Stinger Fighting Vehicle (BSFV): Designed specifically for the carriage and support of a Stinger MANPADS team ** Warhammer Bradley: Modified M2A2 ODSs with the TOW missile system replaced with a 2 tube Javelin Missile System ** M6 Linebacker: Air defense variant ** M7 Bradley Fire Support Team: Fire support variant * FV510 Warrior infantry fighting vehicle ** FV510 Infantry Section Vehicle ** MILAN Anti-Tank Guided Weapon Carrier ** FV511 Infantry Command Vehicle ** FV512 Mechanized Combat Repair Vehicle ** FV513 Mechanized Recovery Vehicle ** FV 514 Mechanized Artillery Observation Vehicle ** FV 515 Battery Command Vehicle * FV 721 Fox Combat Vehicle Reconnaissance 4x4 armored car * RG-31 Nyala multipurpose mine-protected vehicle ** RG-31 Sabre: Cargo version * RG-32 Scout light command/liaison vehicle Support vehicles * Land Rover Defender 110 * Land Rover Wolf military utility vehicle * M998 HMMWV AWD Motor Vehicle ** M56 Coyote smoke generator carrier ** M707 HMMWV ** M966 HMMWV TOW (armored) ** M996 Mini-Ambulance (armored) ** M997 Maxi-Ambulance (armored) ** M998 Cargo/troop carrier ** M998 HMMWV Avenger ** M1025 armament carrier (armored) ** M1026 armament carrier (armored) ** M1035 soft-top ambulance ** M1036 TOW (armored) ** M1037 S-250 shelter carrier ** M1038 cargo/troop carrier ** M1042 S-250 shelter carrier ** M1043 armament carrier (armored) ** M1044 armament carrier (armored) ** M1045 TOW (armored) ** M1046 TOW (armored ** M1069 Tractor ** M1097 Heavy ** M1097 Heavy HMMWV Avenger ** M1109 armament carrier (armored) ** HLONS ** M1114 armament carrier (armored) ** M1116 HMMWV (armored) ** M1123 Heavy ** M1121 TOW (armored) ** M1145 HMMWV ** M1151 HMMWV (armored) ** M1152 HMMWV (armored) ** Packhorse - Attachment to convert an M1097 to tractor version for semi-trailers ** Scorpion - Version fitted with Vasliyek 82mm automatic mortar * M1083 standard cargo truck * M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck * M978 fuel truck * M984 wrecker * Heavy Equipment Transport System ** M911/M746/M747 ** M1070/M1000 * Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck ** M977 and M985 ** M978 ** M983 ** M984 * Caterpillar D9 armored bulldozer * Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement all-terrain vehicle ** MK23 Cargo ** MK25 Cargo ** MK27 Cargo ** MK28 Cargo ** MK29 Dump ** MK30 Dump ** MK31 Tractor ** MK36 Wrecker ** MK37 HIMARS Resupply Vehicle * Commercial Utility Cargo Vehicle ** M1009: Utility version ** M1010: Ambulance version ** M1010 Command: Command post vehicle ** M1010 Ordnance: Ordnance repair truck ** M1028: Shelter carrier version ** M1028FF: Fire fighting version ** M1028A1: Shelter carrier version * Logistics Vehicle System (LVS) ** LVS MK48 ** LVS MK48A1 ** LVS MK14 Flatbed ** LVS MK15 Recovery Vehicle ** LVS MK16 Fifth-wheel ** LVS MK17 Material Handling Crane ** LVS MK18/18A1 Self-Loader * Bandvagn 206 small unit support vehicle ** Bv 206A: Ambulance version ** Bv 206F: Fire appliance variant * FV180 Combat Engineer Tractor * M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle * M60A1 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge Artillery * M101 105mm howitzer * M102 105mm towed howitzer * M114 155mm towed howitzer * M198 155mm towed howitzer * M777 155mm towed howitzer * M108 105mm self-propelled howitzer * M109 155mm self-propelled howitzer * M110 203mm self-propelled howitzer * M53 155mm self-propelled gun * Brandt 60mm long-range gun-mortar * M2 60mm mortar * M19 60mm mortar * M224 60mm mortar * M120 120mm mortar * AMOS 120mm self-propelled mortar * Skysweeper 75mm anti-aircraft gun * M40A1 106mm recoilless launcher * M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System Missiles Surface-to-surface * MGM-52 Lance * MGM-140 ATACMS Anti-tank * AGM-114 Hellfire * BGM-71 TOW * Euromissile HOT * FGM-148 Javelin * FGM-172 SRAW * MILAN Surface-to-air * Crotale * FIM-92 Stinger * M1097 Avenger * MIM-23 Hawk * MIM-104 Patriot Air-to-surface * AASM * AGM-65 Maverick * AM 39 Exocet * MBDA Apache * RBS15 * Storm Shadow Air-to-air * AIM-9 Sidewinder * AIM-92 Stinger * AIM-120 AMRAAM * AIM-152 AAAM * MBDA Meteor * MBDA MICA * R550 Magic Aircraft * AH-64 Apache attack helicopter ** AH-64A: Two-seat attack helicopter ** AH-64D Apache Longbow: Equipped with an improved sensor suite and weapon systems * AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter ** AH-1Q HueyCobra: Equipped with the XM65 TOW/Cobra missile subsystem, M73 Reflex sight, and the Telescoping Sight Unit (TSU) * AH-1 SuperCobra attack helicopter * OH-58 Kiowa observation/scout helicopter ** OH-58A Kiowa: Four place observation helicopter ** OH-58C: Equipped with a more robust engine ** OH-58D: Features additional mission capability of target acquisition and laser designation ** Kiowa Warrior: Armed version of the OH-58D Kiowa * Bell 412 multipurpose utility helicopter ** Bell Griffin HT1 advanced training helicopter ** Bell Griffin HAR2 search and rescue helicopter ** Agusta-Bell AB 412 Grifone military utility/transport helicopter * MBB/Kawasaki BK 117 medium utility/transport helicopter * Agusta A109 search and rescue/utility helicopter ** A109LUH light utility helicopter ** A109 A109A Mk.II MAX aeromedical evacuation helicopter ** A109K2 search and rescue/air ambulance helicopter * CH-47 Chinook heavy-lift cargo helicopter ** CH-47A: All-weather medium-lift helicopter ** A/ACH-47A: Attack cargo helicopter ** CH-47C: Combat assault helicopter ** MH-47D and MH-47E: Special forces operations helicopter ** HH-47: Combat search and rescue helicopter * UH-60 Black Hawk medium-lift utility/assault helicopter ** UH-60A Black Hawk: Original version ** EH-60A Black Hawk: Modified electrical system and stations for two electronic systems mission operators ** MH-60A Black Hawk: Modified with additional avionics, precision navigation system, FLIR and air-to-air refueling capability ** YEH-60B Black Hawk: UH-60A modified for special radar and avionics installations, prototype for stand-off target acquisition system ** UH-60C Black Hawk: Modified version for C2 missions ** HH-60G Pave Hawk: Modified UH-60A primarily designed for combat search and rescue ** MH-60G Pave Hawk: Special operations version ** UH-60L Black Hawk: UH-60A with upgraded T-700-GE-701C engines, improved durability gearbox, and additional vibration absorbers ** EH-60L Black Hawk: EH-60A with major mission equipment upgrade ** HH-60L: UH-60L extensively modified with medical mission equipment ** MH-60L Direct Action Penetrator (DAP): Special operations modification ** UH-60M Black Hawk: UH-60L upgraded ** UH-60Q Black Hawk: UH-60A modified for medical evacuation ** CH-60S Sea Hawk: Upgrade of UH-60L and SH-60R for cargo transport * UH-1 Iroquois multipurpose utility helicopter ** UH-1A: Original model ** UH-1B: Upgraded HU-1A, various external and rotor improvements ** UH-1C: UH-1B with improved engine and modified blades and rotor-head for better performance in the gunship role ** UH-1D: Troop carrier *** HH-1D: Search Air Rescue (SAR) variant of UH-1D ** UH-1V: Aeromedical evacuation version Rank Insignia China Army, Republic of Army, Republic of China